Two of Us
by spidergirl1
Summary: A lovely and steam moment between husband and wife.The scene happened after the plot's story A Very Useful Owl but may be enjoyed separately.


After she casted a contraceptive spell, Ron slowly took away the wand from Hermione´s hand and placed it in the nightstand. She pulled back a lock of hair behind her ear, looking mischievously at her husband. She noticed how hard he was trying to control his excitement, but the bloke failed miserably.

_He's so easy to read._ _I wonder if he knows that he has been always my favorite book,_ she thought dreamily._  
_  
He then looked straight at her eyes and must have noticed the bags under them. She could sense the hesitation in his voice. "Maybe we should get some sleep; you look so tired, love. It's Sunday and we'll have plenty of time during the day."

Hermione imitated Ron's position and moved to sit next to him in the bed. She softly intertwined Ron´s hands between hers. She stared at those blue eyes that always made her feel full of life. Ron was also the one who made her believe she could do anything she wanted. It was because of his faith in her that she had been the best student and was now a successful woman teaching at Hogwarts.

She learned with him the meaning of being loved unconditionally, of wanting to build a life together filled of excitement and joy. They'd been a successful couple when they dated and continued to be one in their early marriage years, even when they still bickered once in a while. 

Becoming parents made their time spent together even better, richer, if that could be possible.  
Each day they shared with Matthew was such unforgettable experience in Hermione's life. Ron was a caring father and helped her much, except at nights when his legendary sleep would not be interrupted. She had got used to it since Matthew's first day at home. Hermione knew mothers were always more alert than fathers, she believed it was part of her mother's instinct.

But know it wasn't time for that. Her husband was right next to her and she wanted to show him how much she loved him. She kissed Ron deeply, and when she felt his tongue against her she couldn't stifle a moan. She caressed his cheek with her thumb when they came up for air and whispered, "I assure you I'm not tired."

Ron kissed her palm, sniggering, "Yes, you are, my lovely stubborn witch."

She raked her fingers gently across his bare chest and felt his heartbeat thumping faster.

"When it comes to making love to you, you must know I never get enough of it, Mr.Weasley. Unless you're tired yourself and prefer to get sleep."

Ron laughed and pulled her closer. "Oh, you don't need to worry about my sleep. I'm fully awake." 

Hermione arched an eyebrow while she kept caressing his well-built chest muscles that he had acquired thanks to many years of Quidditch practice, especially since he'd became the Keeper of the Chuddley Canons. His happiness about working with them was one of the things she was most proud of. He'd never given up on his dream of working for his favorite team.

Ron played with the strap of her nightgown between his fingers, making it slide down her shoulder. "I said I didn't mind taking these things slowly with you since… well, because only a short time has passed since Matt was born and also because you haven't got enough sleep during these past weeks."

Hermione felt unshed tears of emotion. _He is always so concerned. Can I love him more?  
_  
Hermione tried using her best "matter of fact" tone, "If you would get up from bed at least some of the times Matt cries and make sure he goes back to sleep, I wouldn't be so tired."

Ron kept up the task of undressing her slowly. His eyes widen when he saw she was only wearing the nightgown. She blushed a bit. "Come on, I knew what we would be doing after Matthew went to sleep. I'm just using bit of strategic planning here, I learned from you, love"

Ron smirked. "Always have to be the top student in all classes, don't you?" He lifted up her chin and look thoroughly serious. "I have to say something to defend my fatherly role. You know I don't get up as much as you do because I can't breastfeed him, and most of times he cries because he is hungry."

Hermione shook her head, caressing his fringe. She couldn't hide a large smile "You always have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Ron left a trail of kisses across her neck and down her breasts as he touched every inch of her skin with his rough but gently hands. Hermione's back arched and felt the tiredness of her body leaving her. Her body was starting to heat up when he pulled her into his groin, making her feel his hardness against her hip. She sighed happily and started to remove his pajama bottoms. He helped her and also got rid his boxers. 

The feeling of anticipation at having her body connected ti his was too much for her to be able to describe it with words.

_So good. I can't get enough of feeling his skin over mine, ever._

Then, Ron laid her down against to the mattress, kissing her bellybutton and sliding his hands down to her center. She gasped, and he laughed. "You know, I learned that from you. And I learned how to leave you speechless also, didn't I?"

Hermione laughed and playfully bumped her leg against his arse. The shift of her leg left her more open to his ministrations and he growled. Her gasps encouraged him to drive his fingers deeper within her.

"I love it when you leave me speechless. As much as I know you like it when I boss you around in moments like this…" She licked her lips sensually. "Shut me up." Then she smiled in the way she knew he couldn't resist. "Please?"

Ron grinned and obliged to her request, making them both sweat.

Time after, they're both relaxed and happy from an intense love making session that they enjoyed until the first sunshine entered through the window's bedroom when they both had fallen to a peaceful sleep.

Hermione woke up two hours later, and half an hour left her bedroom to check on Matthew. It was time for him to be feed. When Matthew had been fed and placed back in his crib, she went back to her room and snuggled up to Ron's bare body.

Hermione sighed happily as she remembered how long Ron had been part of her life and how it had got better since that Sunday afternoon many summers ago when he finally had got the courage to make her his girl. Loving him was one of her favorite things ever, and having the fruit of their love sleeping quietly in his crib was the best gift life could have given them. 

She hoped some other blessed gifts would be in their way in the near future. 

She closed her eyes and enjoyed some more minutes of a nice sleep with her beloved life partner.


End file.
